


Violets

by RoswellNM42



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Any, any/any, instead of roses they give violets





	Violets

Diana bishop walks into her apartment on campus of the oxford university. In the centre of the room there is a round wooden table with a bouquet of violets with a handwritten note from Matthew, who no doubt will tell her later on when he sees her of all the historic facts of the flower. Perhaps mentioning the potion making properties that her kind, the witches, use it for. Maybe even tell her of the ancient Greeks and romans, and how they used it in wine and perfume-making, when he was much younger than what he is now. Matthew might of even had a hand in the history of it all.   
  
But for Dianna, what she has always appreciated of the flower the most, is the way in which the flower petals are shaped to represent a heart, that make it one of her favourite flowers. She’s not sure how Mathew knew they were one of her favourites, but that’s what makes Matthew, Matthew. She puts it down to research and asking someone that she knows well enough to get the information from. But yet its another way of him showing her he cares and that they are indeed meant to be.


End file.
